Criminal Minds
by iffoundpleasereturntohogwarts
Summary: AU. Lily is a master criminal, wanted by every important person in England. James is the one who has been sent to catch her. But Lily is no angel and has killed several people. But she holds a deep and dark secret. Can James be the one to whom she finally opens up to and falls in love with? Or will he end up like all the people she cares about. Dead.
1. The dangers of sex hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise If I did I would be on Holiday in Spain rather than writing this.**

**This is my first Jily fanfic. Actually it is the first fanfic I have written so I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

I ran out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the street. My heart was pounding and for the first time in a while I was actually worried. Worried…but not scared. All I know is that if I get far away…far, far, far away I will be safe. God how could I have been so stupid?! Bloody hormones! I swear I will kill the person who invented glasses and strong, defined jaws. And sex hair…OMG that sex hair. All I wanted to do was run my hands through it and-

"Hey, gorgeous do you think you could slow down for a second? These aren't brilliant running shoes" Came a loud and cocky voice from somewhere behind me. Right. Now was not the time to think about his sex hair.

"Daaaaaarling!" Damn! He is closer than I thought. How is he keeping up with me? Only I know these streets so well. There is only one option left. I groan mentally. I hate having to use the sewers. They smell and it is practically impossible to get the stench of shit from my clothes. But there was no other option. My heart is pounding and my breathing is starting to become laboured, but I push myself forward anyway. Because stopping is bad. Stopping means getting caught.

"Seriously love! If you just stopped you would save me the trouble of chasing you. Not that I don't enjoy the chase" That cocky bastard!

"Not likely" I snarl in return. I kick the lid off of the pothole and jump down, I am running before my feet even touch the floor. What was the point in pulling the lid back, he saw me anyway. My feet slap against the damp, narrow passage. Seeing I door I run through it, closing and locking it behind me. You have 30 seconds, I tell myself. 30 seconds to catch your breath before you carry on. I slump against the wall, my eyes closed, breathing in slowly. I can't stop myself from remembering how I got into this mess in the first place.

***Flashback***

I pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron, best pub in Britain. I was greeted by a cloud of cigarette smoke and drunken wolf whistles. 'Men' I think, rolling my eyes. I sidle up to the bar, and flash the hot bartender a smile. He tosses a roguish wink my way and turns to the two men sitting at the bar beside me. As he strikes up a conversation with the two young men I have a quick look over his body. He was quite tall, probably about 6"3. He had amazing stormy blue-grey eyes and shaggy, brown hair that flopped over his eyes. And his bum! Now that was one fit bum!

"Two tequilas mate" Said one of the guys to my right.

"Oh Prongs, what would your mother say. Two tequilas all to yourself?" The bartender replied, grinning cheekily.

"Actually Padfoot I am only having one, the other is for the stunning redhead on my left" Psh. Stunning redhead. I look around, trying to find this 'stunning' redhead. Ummmm…is he blind? I don't see any redheads to his left, in fact I think that I am the only redhead in…oh…wait. He's talking about me. I turn to face the man on my right. Wow. Oh…my...wow…I…what…how…wow. And I thought that the bartender was hot! This…this Sex God on my right was a…well…a SEX GOD! He had a strong chiseled jaw, his bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top one and he had messy, raven black Sex Hair. But that wasn't even the most enticing thing about him. Hidden behind a pair of slightly crooked glasses were these incredible glittering hazel eyes, that had a hint of green in them. He smelt of pine and lemon and manly. I found myself leaning in ever so slightly. I licked my lips. An amused chuckle escaped those gorgeous lips. Fuck. Brilliant, he had noticed me 'subtly' lusting (and, knowing me, probably drooling) over him. Bloody brilliant. Here as an amazing guy, who now thinks I am a complete and utter slut.

"Hey gorgeous, like what you see? We can always get out of here if you want" he said in a cocky and slightly amused tone, winking at me. His voice was deep, husky and so goddamn sexy it made me want to burst. Then my lust affected brain processed what he had said. That cocky little bastard!

"Ugh, unlikely" I reply, fixing him with a look of disdain before getting up to leave with a flick of my hair.

"Come on love. Don't go. How about I get you that drink and then we go dance. What do you say?" I look at him with an expression that clearly says 'seriously?'.

"Please love?" He begged, clasping his hands in front of him and fixing me with a mind blowing crooked smile.

"Fine" I relented, inwardly cursing my hormones.

"Brilliant" He grinned at me, before turning to the bartender and saying "Two shots Padfoot".

"Sure thing Prongs" he replied, rolling his eyes at the smug voice. Once we had taken our shots 'Prongs' turned to the man on his left, who had been watching the whole exchange with an amused expression.

"Sorry to abandon you Moody, but there is a very sexy bird who wants to dance"

"Whatever Prongs" the sandy haired, blue eyed quite cute guy they called 'Moony' replied. 'Prongs' turned back to face me.

"Shall we dance?" he asked, offering me his hand.

"I…I um…I" shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _Shut UP_! I yelled inwardly. Breathe. I looked up and saw him grinning. I blushed. BLUSHED! Bloody hell! Evidently he was amused by my inability to form a simple reply. God I hate myself. I took a deep breathe and looked at him with a sultry smile on my face. "I don't even know your name" I don't even know your name. It's official. I hate myself.

"Well then Darling, if we are exchanging names then you will have to tell me yours. I'm Henry Mckinnon. Any you are…?" he replied, smirking.

"I'm Rose, Rose Ivan" I say, a (hopefully) sexy smile on my face.

"Well then Rose. Lets dance" without giving me time to react he grabbed my hand a pulled me onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips, so I put mine on his shoulders. It wasn't a slow song, so we were half swaying, half grinding against each other. He lent down and put his lips to my ear.

"You're very sexy, especially when you dance" he whispered, brushing his lips against my ear. I shivered involuntarily. Licking my lips nervously I replied in a teasing tone

"Really?"

"Really, and do you want to know something else _Rose_?" he said, licking my ear. I groaned, and pressed my self into him.

"What?" My voice was low and husky.

"I don't think that your name's Rose Ivan. Just like my name isn't Henry Mckinnon"

"What?" I said, but this time I sounded shocked as opposed to slutty.

"Nope" He pulled me closer, his arms encircling my waist, holding me in a tight embrace. I was starting to get nervous. "I think that you are actually Lily Evans. 18 years old. Notorious criminal…wanted for murder"

"How do you?" Damn. I should have denied…shrugged it off…laughed…anything rather than confirm what he just said.

"How do I know what your name is? Because my name is James Potter. And I have been looking for you for a long time" he said, highly amused. James Potter. He was a fucking Bounty Hunter. Well he was more than that. He wasn't a policeman…but he worked for them. Fuck. FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck FuckFuck. I looked at him shocked. He smirked. That little bastard. He had tricked me. Me! Lily Evans! I had been tricked. So I did the only thing I could think of. I shot him my sexiest smile, licking my lips slightly…before bringing my knee up. He released me, doubling over in pain. I turned on my heels and ran out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the street.

***End of Flashback***

28, 29, 30. My 30 seconds were up. I stood up, just as the door flew open. I looked at the doorway, startled. There stood the bartender 'Padfoot', the man whom they call 'Moony' and James Fucking Potter.

"Hello again love" he said, before sticking a tranquilizer into my neck. "Sorry about that" he said, but his grin said otherwise. As the world went fuzzy I leant towards him…and spat in his face. The last thing I saw was him glaring at me from behind spit covered glasses as the two men behind him roared with laughter.

**I hoped you liked that. I don't really know when I will be able to upload the next chapter, so just hang on until then.**

**Reviews are stunning redheads and Sex Hair. Love Izzie x**


	2. Irish redhead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. does, and the last time I checked I wasn't her (sadly).**

"Come on Prongs, you have to admit, she is feisty" Padfoot laughed. He had been laughing ever since Evans spat in my face. That was two hours ago. TWO BLOODY HOURS!

"Shut up Padfoot!" I whisper yelled at him, not wanting to wait sleeping 'beauty'. He just carried on laughing.

"For the love of sanity shut up! It wasn't even that funny!" Moony sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry Moony" Padfoot replied, a remorseful look fixed on his face. It probably would have been effective if he hadn't looked constipated. I began to relax, thinking that I would finally be able to get some peace and quiet. Then Padfoot burst out laughing again. Brilliant.

"I give up" Moony sighed.

I tune out as Padfoot makes to respond. My focus turns to the sleeping redhead instead. I hate to admit it but she is beautiful. Her hair is this brilliant auburn red and is slightly wavy. She has quite pale skin, with a light smatter of freckles across her nose. Her eyes are almond shaped and when they were open they were a brilliant emerald green. She smells of coconut and something that I can't quite make out, all I know is that it is intoxicating. Without even realising it I lean in slightly. She is so beautiful and-NO! James Potter don't be distracted by her womanly wiles. She might be beautiful but she is dangerous. Caught up in my own thoughts I don't notice her when she wakes up. I turn my head to look at her and realise that I am a lot closer than I initially thought. And her eyes are open. SHIT! I lean back in surprise and-

"OUCH! Bugger!" I yell as I land on the floor.

"HA!" Brilliant. Padfoot saw me fall. I will never hear the end of this.

"Look I know I am beautiful but there is no need to fall at my feet" Lily says, smirking at me. Huh. Turns out she is Irish, or at least half. I thought that when I heard that in the pub it was just her putting on an accent. Wait. What did she say? Did she just-

"I wasn't…I didn't…You…I…Arggggghhhhh!" Brilliant. I sound like an idiot.

"Wow love, you have actually stumped James Potter. I do believe that we will become very good friends." Padfoot smirks at me whilst saying this.

"Doubt it. Seeing as you have I am your prisoner and you are planning on turning me into people who will either lock me up for life or kill me then I do believe it would be rather hard for us to become friends. Even if we were going to at what point would it be? When you were holding me prisoner or turning me in?" Lily-no Evans! E.V.A.N.S! Not Lily. Lily is too personal. Anyways EVANS(!) looks at us with a slight sad smile before turning away.

"Yeah, guess I didn't think that far" Wow! Sirius is actually being serious! I exchange a look with Moony, he is just as shocked as me.

"It's a shame because I am an awesome, and sexy, human being and would make your life so much better." There's the Sirius I know and love (in a brotherly way of course).

"Doubt it. Plus, you don't really do it for me" Comes Evans' voice. Wow. That girl has spunk.

"What do you mean I don't do it for you?" Padfoot looks slightly hurt, women never turn him down.

"Well, I tend to go for kind, smart, handsome young men who don't plan on CAPTURING ME AND THEN TURNING ME IN! Also…" she grins an evil, malicious (yet sexy, wait NO! Not sexy) smile before continuing "…your hair looks stupid." And with that she gets up and walks out of the room, leaving me, a stunned Padfoot and a laughing Moony sitting on the floor. Looking at Sirius I can tell he is about to start quizzing us on what we think of his hair. I cannot sit through something like that again!

"Well, I will just follow her, make sure she doesn't try to escape" I say, before dashing out into the corridor after her.

**YAY! Chapter 2 is done. It wasn't brilliant but I find it slightly easier to talk from Lily's point of view, so I will write more from her perspective rather than James'. Also I am back at school now, but I will try to update once a week. **

**Reviews are Irish Redheads and Sirius' 'stupid' hair. **

**Izzie x**


	3. Freaking Shack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did you would know.**

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. *hides*.**

Your hair looks stupid. Real mature Lily. At least I hit a nerve. And now onto more important matters…where the fuck am I? I look around. This…this is a shack. I am in a FREAKING SHACK! Who lives in a shack? A shack!? Wait…what's that noise? I spin round, half expecting to find a monster in this stink hole. What I see is much, much worse.

"Oh look, it's the stupid, life ruining monster that haunts this freaking shack." I sneer, glaring at Potter.

"Ha, ha Evans, you are so funny. My sides are literally splitting from laughter." Potter replied, rivalling my glare with one of his own. "And by the way it's called the _shrieking _shack. Not the freaking shack." He shot at me.

"Shrieking shack. Why?" I say.

"Because it used to be a torture place for dangerous convicts. Your lucky that torturing people was outlawed because you would still be here, but only in a lot more pain than you are at the moment." He growled, smiling at the image of me getting tortured. Bastard.

"Well sorry to interrupt your daydream" I say, my voice laced with sarcasm, "But why are you following me? I know I am beautiful and all but it is a little weird." I glare at him. Uhh! I wish he would just leave me alone!

"Well, _**LOVE, **_if you hadn't realised you are a notorious criminal, know for being an extraordinary escape artist, and no one has ever caught you before. Except for me. So I am not going to let you out of my sight. So I am sorry if it bothers you _love _but I am going to be sticking close to you. I will basically be your human shadow." He says, fixing me with a glare. Brilliant. He is going to be following around. It sort of makes me wish they would just hand me over or, even better, just kill me and get it over and done with. Well, can't let him think that he is getting to me.

"Great, I always did want a stalker. Thanks for making that dream come true _Potter_" I say, putting as much contempt into my voice as possible. "And stop calling me love! It's annoying!" Oops. Way to show that he isn't bothering you Lily.

"Well, _sweetheart, _it's not as though I actually want to follow you. If you hadn't realised, you're not that nice." He growled, stepping towards me. We are inches away now. His eyes are on fire. I gulp.  
"Hey that's where you are!" The one they call Padfoot says, bounding down the corridor towards us, followed closely by the one they call Moony. He stops when he notices how close we are. His eyes narrow as we spring apart.

"Was I interrupting something?" He says.

"No. Shut up Sirius. I thought you were dealing with him Remus" Potter says, frowning.

"Sirius? That's your name?" I say, trying to hold back a laugh. Who calls their child Sirius?

"Something funny Daor?" Sirius (ha, ha) sneers. I flinch, recognizing the Irish word for dear. My mum used to call me that all the time. Tears spring to my eyes at the mere thought of her. I brush them away angrily. This action doesn't go unnoticed by Remus.  
"Are you alright Lily?" He asks, looking at me.

"I…I'm fine" I gasp. It's getting extremely hard to breathe. I feel my face flush as Sirius and Potter look at me.

"Evans?" Sirius says, looking slightly worried. His face starts to blur. I look over at Potter. I try to focus on his face, but it is all blurred. I feel memories that I had locked away long ago start to come back. Memories of my mother. My sister. And my father. I blink, shaking my head, trying to get rid of the memories.

"Evans?"

"Evans?"

"Lily?"

There are two many voices. The room is starting to spin. I look up, but instead of seeing my kidnappers faces I see my fathers. I see him step towards me, belt in hand. And that's when I black out.

**Sorry it took so long to get the next one up. But I hope that you liked this one. **

**Reviews are freaking shacks and the monster that haunts it. **

**Izzie xx**


	4. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did my name would be on the book instead of . **

***Flashback***

I open the front door.

"I'm home!" I shout.

"Lily!" I hear my mum scream.

"MUM!?" I yell, running into the house. I knew I should have stayed at home today. Dad has been really stressed lately. I run into the kitchen.

"Mum!" I gasp. She is lying curled up on the floor. Her face is starting to swell, she has a black eye and several scratches on her face and arms. Her eyes are bloodshot from tears.

"Who did this to you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Dad" she pants, clutching her ribs. I go forward to help her up, but before I can get her standing properly Dad walks in. Me and mum freeze in terror. He looks up at us, a glare on his face.

"Lillian, what are you doing? You know the rules, go straight to your room when you get home." He growls at me. This would be the time where I would normally go upstairs, But not today. Because Tuney is no longer here, mum is defenceless and dad has a manic look in his eyes. So I stay.

"Lillian" He growls.

"No" I announce, holding my head up and staring him in the eyes. Mum gasps.

"Lily" she admonishes, trying to catch my eye. I ignore her. Dads eyes narrow at my impertinence. He steps towards me. That's when I notice the kitchen knife. I gulp.

"Lillian. Go up to your room, right now" He says, slowly moving towards me. I am terrified, but I hold my ground. I cannot leave mum. I will not leave mum. It's time someone told dad what people really thought of him.

"You can't boss me around anymore!" I yell at him, "I am sick and tired of having to listen to your shit all day! Why do you act as though it is our fault that your life is so crap? We weren't the ones that made Tuney leave, you were! She hated you! I hate you! I hate that you always hit mum and that you treat her like shit, and I hate the fact that she won't leave you. She won't leave because she is too scared, scared that you will find her if she does. Heck, if it weren't for her I would have left with Tuney, but I stayed. I stayed because I love mum and I hate you!" I scream. Mum looks shocked. Dad looks…shit. He looks crazy, he looks like he should be locked up in prison. He looks murderous. He moves towards me, knife in hand. He's going to kill me. I know it. I close my eyes, and hope for a painless death. But it doesn't come. Instead I hear a scream. A loud one. I open my eyes. Mum falls to the floor, clutching her stomach. Dad stands frozen, a horrified look on his face, a blood covered knife in his hand. I check my body for any cuts…nothing, then why is the knife covered in blood? Wait. I look at mum. She's bleeding.

"MUM!" I scream, dropping down beside her, sobbing. "Are you ok? Where did he get you?" She moves the hand that is clutching her stomach, it comes away covered in blood. I gasp, my vision's going blurry. Her breath is coming out in short bursts, and her face is contorted in pain. I look at dad, he stands there frozen.

"Just do something!" I yell, sobbing. He just stands there, shocked. I turn back to mum, who is barely breathing.

"Mummy" I gasp, she looks at me. I haven't called her mummy since I was 5 and dad told me that it annoyed him. Tears roll down her cheeks.

"Lily," she breathes, "I am so sorry to leave you like this. It's not your fault" But it is. It is my fault, because if it wasn't for my outburst dad wouldn't have tried to kill me, and mum would be fine.

"Lily, don't waste your life. Try and find your sister. Don't let dad hurt you" she gasps from the pain. "Lily…I…love…you" she breathes. And then her eyes close.

"Mummy" I shake her shoulder, she doesn't move. "Mum! Please open your eyes. Please don't leave me!" I sob.

"Lillian" dad says, taking a step towards me.

"NO!" I shout, "don't touch me! Don't come close to me! You killed mum! You were supposed to love her, but you killed her instead. I hate you so much! Don't ever speak to me again." I shout. I get up and leave the room. I run upstairs to my bedroom. As soon as I get there I run to the bed and dive under it. I lift up a plank of wood and reach down under the floorboards. I knew it was here somewhere…ah, here it is. I pull out the black backpack and put it on my bed. This is it. Time to go. Time to turn my life around. But there is still one thing left to do. I open the bag…and pull out a gun. I run down the stairs, throwing the backpack over my shoulder. I walk into the kitchen. Dad still hasn't moved, but he's staring at mum, tears running down his face. I hold up the gun, point it at his head.

"Give me a reason. Give me a reason or I swear I will do it" I growl, taking off the safety. He turns to look at me.

"Do it. Do it and put me out of my misery" He says. I stare at him, my finger on the trigger. I take a deep breath and…drop my arm back down to my side. I can't do it.

"You don't deserve to die. You deserve to live with the horror of what you have done" I hiss, before turning sharply on my heels and stalking out of the room. I can't help but get in one last dig. "Besides. I'm not a murderer". I walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I grab my coat and pull it on, zipping it right up to my neck. I leave. I don't look back once.

***End Flashback***

**So that's the fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I promise to be faster next time. Hope you enjoyed this. So this is why she became a criminal. I will put more flashbacks up to show how exactly she became who she is now. Also next chapter will be back to present time. **

**Reviews are guns and flashbacks **

**Izzie xx**


	5. Irish Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did…but I don't. **

"24 HOURS Moony! Evans has been unconscious for 24 hours! That's a whole day!"

"Wow, Prongs, I didn't know you cared"

"Shut up Sirius! You're not helping!"

"Look, Padfoot, I don't care about her. I care about the fact that if she dies we only get a quarter of the money!" Ouch. That hurt. Stupid men…no, they're too immature. Stupid boys. Stupid, silly, dumb, boys…who I want to murder.

"Well Mr Moony, there's no need to get so tetchy"

"SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO-!" Huh, Sirius Black. How could I have not remembered? Sirius black and Remus Lupin, accomplices of the _famous _ James Potter.

"Hey, look, she's moving" Crap. They notice. I lie still, praying that they will go away.

"Evans? Are you awake?" Shut up Potter. I'm sleeping. Go away.

"Don't call her that Prongs." Remus admonished. Does he? "Lily? Are you awake?" How could I not have noticed before? He has an Irish accent. Is he Irish like me? Lily! Stop thinking about his accent, just keep your eyes closed and they will leave you alone. The bed creaks. I can feel something warm on my face. What the hell is it? I open my eyes.

"Hello Red" Black says, his face centimetres from mine.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yell, rolling off the bed. "Black! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shout, ignoring Remus who is trying not to laugh and Potter (yuck) who is laughing…loudly…it's annoying.

"Was it my beautiful face?" He grinned. Ok, he is sort of fit, but I am _not _ going to tell him that.

"No actually. It was because I was shocked by the fact that someone can look so ugly!" I shouted. Potter fell to the floor, tears of mirth running down his cheeks. Black looked hurt.

"Then I'm surprised that you don't scream every time you look into a mirror!"

"I'm surprised you actually have mirrors here, what with your ugly face wandering about!" I smirk at the look on his face.

"Well at least I don't faint when someone calls me names!" He shouted. Wow. That was one step to far. I think he realised that he had gone to far when I smacked him around the face.

"Shut up!" I hiss "don't. Just don't. You don't know anything!" And with that I turn and storm out of the room, angrily brushing away the tears that are threatening to fall. Stupid feelings. If I didn't have any then I would be just fine. Well I would be a vegetable…but that is beside the point!

"A slap? Really?" Brilliant, it's my stalker. "I would have thought that the _great _Lily Evans would punch or kick…but slap? Why, it's quite…soft isn't it?"  
"Shut it Potter. I am not soft" I growl, pointedly not looking at him.

"Really? You did faint. Only softies faint" I hiss under my breath. He doesn't hear.

"Also you hit like a weakling" He accompanied this with some feeble movements of his arm. Deep breaths, Lily, deep breaths and count to ten. 1…2…3…4…5…

"Aww, did I hit a nerve?" 6…7… "Is ickle Lily following her mummy's advice? Well if she's the one who taught you how to hit then it obviously isn't very good"

BAM! Potter fell to the floor, clutching his nose.

"Don't talk about my mother you fucking bastard!" I scream, as Black and Remus come out into the corridor to see what all the noise was. As soon as he sees Potter, Black bursts out laughing at the sight of his nose.

"Wow, that was quite rude Evans, what would your mother say?" He says with a smirk, before grimacing from the pain. I scream with rage and fling myself at him. Remus lunges and grabs me around my middle before I can get to Potter.

"Evans" Potter says, pretending to be shocked, but you can see that he is enjoying my reaction, "Didn't your mother ever teach you about a little something called manners? What would she do now?" He says, a ruthless glint in his eye.

"How would I know!? She's dead! You stupid bastard! She's _dead_" My voice breaks on the last word, and then I burst into tears, collapsing into Remus' arms. Black has stopped laughing, and looks like he wishes he were somewhere else. Potter looks shocked and uncomfortable. I can't see Remus' face, but I can hear him, whispering in my ear.

"Shh Lily. It's ok." It bloody well isn't ok! I am having a FUCKING MENTAL BREAKDOWN(!) right in front of Potter and Black.

"Wow, Evans…I…I'm…um…I didn't know" Potter says, desperately trying to make me stop crying. He steps towards me, opening his mouth, but Remus gets there first.

"James. Just stop, you've done enough" His voice is shaking with surpressed anger. He's sticking up for me?

"It's not my fault!" Potter protest, "I didn't know!"

"But she told you not to talk about her mother and you still did!" Wow. He really is angry. It feels strange to have someone stick up for me. The last time someone did…well she ended up dead.

"Come on Lily" He whispers in my ear before (much to my surprise) he scoops me up in his arms and carries me bridal style to the bedroom. He gently lays me down, pulling the covers up to my chin. I can't stop the tears of gratitude at his kindness that start to leak out of the corners of my eyes.

"It's ok Lily. Just go to sleep" He whispers, stroking my hair.

"Toora, loora, loora

Toora, loora, li

Toora, loora, loora

Hush, anois ní, an bhfuil tú caoin

Ah,

Toora, loora, loora

Toora, loora, li

Toora, loora, loora

Tá sé an lullaby Gaeilge

Thar i gCill Airne, blianta fada ó shin

Mo mháthair ag canadh amhrán seo dom i tones chomh milis agus íseal

Just a ditty beag simplí ar bhealach a cuid Gaeilge maith d'aois

Agus ba mhaith liom a thabhairt ar fud an domhain más rud é go bhféadfadh sí gur amhrán a chanadh liom an lá seo

Toora, loora, loora

Toora, loora, li

Toora, loora, loora

Hush, anois ní, an bhfuil tú caoin

Ah,

Toora, loora, loora

Toora, loora, li

Toora, loora, loora

Tá sé an lullaby Gaeilge"

His voice is surprisingly good. It is slightly gravely, but in a nice way. It is strangely relaxing. When he finishes he gets up, thinking that I am asleep.

"Thank you" I croak, before drifting off to sleep, the notes of that familiar song playing in my head.

**Thank you for reading. The song is a famous Irish lullaby**

Toora, loora, loora

Toora, loora, li

Toora, loora, loora

Hush, now, don't you cry

Ah,

Toora, loora, loora

Toora, loora, li

Toora, loora, loora

It's an Irish lullaby

Over in Killarney, many years ago

My mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and low

Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way

And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day

Toora, loora, loora

Toora, loora, li

Toora, loora, loora

Hush, now, don't you cry

Ah,

Toora, loora, loora

Toora, loora, li

Toora, loora, loora

It's an Irish lullaby

**I will have the next chapter up next week. Pleas review and tell me what you like and don't like!**

**Reviews are ugly faces and broken mirrors **

**Izzie x**


	6. Childish Behaviour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc, etc. **

**Sorry it has taken a bit longer than planned, my friend has been ill and I have been trying to keep her updated on the work she has been missing. Also I didn't really know what to do next.**

I do not want to get up. I wish I were dead. Why? I BEGAN CRYING INFRONT OF JAMES FUCKING POTTER! Screw that, I didn't cry…I fucking broke down! I WENT INTO HYSTERICS! Ok Lily, breathe. Just avoid him, it can't be too hard to avoid Potter, you have been doing it for most of your life.

"Oy, Evans." Speak of the bloody devil. Pretend to sleep Lily, he will go away.

"Evans. Evans. Evans." God he's annoying.

"Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans." OMG. Just ignore him.

"Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. You do realise I could go forever?" No, he won't.

"Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans. Evans" Ha, he won't break me. Never. Never. Nev-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My back hit the floor. I tried to get up but I was all tangled up in the blankets. Potter sniggered. That little-arghh.

"What the hell Potter!? What do you want?" I fix him with my stink eye.

"Well, we are leaving now, so you need to come with us"

"Ummm, no. I don't really feel like it" I say, turning around.

"Well Evans, you don't get to choose whether you come along or not." He growled, walking around so that he could stand in front of me again. I turn so that my back is to him.

"I am staying here" I say, sticking out my bottom lip into a pout. So what if it is a little childish? He didn't see, and I least I didn't stick my tongue out at him.  
"Evans, stop acting like a child" he moves to stand in front of me. I stick my tongue out. Great. Now I am acting like a six year old. First he saw me act as a sex driven, hormone crazed teenager, then a hysterical girl and finally a blooming six year old. I hear his footsteps as he walks away, muttering under his breath about how stubborn I am. Ha. I knew that if I annoyed him enough he would leave me alone. Now all I have to do is wait for them to bugger off, then I can-

"Come on Red, up we go" I felt Black grab my thighs before he tossed me over his shoulder.

"BLAAAAAAAAACK!" He sniggers, "put me down _right_ now" I command, pounding me fists against his back. He pinches my thigh. Ow!

"No can do Red, Prongsie" Who the…oh wait…Potter "says that you're refusing to walk, so I have to carry you. But don't worry, you can change when we get there"

"Get where?"

"Can't tell you Red" He practically sings, that little bugger. "But you can have a shower there as well, you stink" I can hear him grin.

"Well you don't exactly smell like a bed of roses you clotpole. Also you can put me down. I don't want to have to smell your disgusting stench for however long it will take us to get where ever we are going. So put me down." I hit his back once more for good measure. He lets out a bark like laugh.

"You are quite funny Red. You know if you weren't such a bitch then you would have men falling at your feet."

"And if you weren't so ugly…or annoying…or obnoxious…or just you on a whole then I am sure that people would tolerate you." I sniff, pinching his spine. He just laughs that bark like laugh of his. It makes his whole body shake, which makes me shake as well.

"Oh Red," He gasps, "you just proved my point". I kick him…well I try, but my legs are at the wrong angle. He laughs even louder. He is already pissing me off…and we haven't even left the shack yet.

**So yeah. That was chapter 6. It was more of a part one, so part two should be up by next week. I am planning on maybe getting two up by the end of next week, because I am now on my half term break. Please, please, please review! The word clotpole is an insult that I got off of Merlin, and I dedicate that one word to my best friend who is ill in bed with tonsillitis, so please send her good vibes! **

**Reviews are clotpoles and six year olds.**

**Izzie xx**


	7. Escaping and Rain

**Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. **

**This chapter will be told through several POVs.**

James' POV

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAACK!" Evans had been complaining for the last hour! We left at 2 and now it is, I look down to check my watch…2:05. You have got to be kidding me. Five minutes! FIVE FUCKING MINUTES! I am going to kill myself.

"BLAAAAAAAACK! Put me doooooown! I will walk now. Just let me goooooooooo!" She whines. I hear Padfoot grunt in pain as she tugs his hair. She is really flexible. I turn around to look at them. Padfoot looks as though he is planning her murder, Evans legs are slung down his front. My eyes travel up them, from her kicking feet to her calves, then her thighs…Padfoot catches me looking. He winks. Prick. I turn to face the front again, striding ahead to catch up with Moony.

Sirius' POV

It is so obvious that Prongs wants Red it's actually painful. I could tell from the lust in his eyes when he took a 'sneak peak' at her legs. He was practically drooling for gods sake! Talking about drool…I can feel something drip down my back.

"Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red." She doesn't reply. Is she asleep already? I guess all of that complaining has tired her out. It's quite boring carrying her. I want to walk faster and she is slowing me down.

"OY! Prongs!"

"What?" Ummm. Well I can't just ask him to carry her, because he wouldn't...

"Can you carry Evans for a bit? She is getting a bit heavy" She is actually really light, I'm not a weakling.

"No Padfoot. I am not carrying her." Fine. Time to go in for the kill.

"Ok…if she is too heavy for you it's ok. I understand" I say, winking at Moony who just rolls his eyes. No one appreciates my cunning, my wit, my rougish good-

"I am not weak. I can carry her" Prongs practically growls, striding over to me. Haha. I think I win. I let Evans slide off my shoulder and into Prongs' arms. He looks a bit uncertain as to how to carry her. I sniggered as he tried to figure out how to carry her without actually touching to much of her. Oh this was just too funny. Ah well, he needn't worry, we'll be stopping soon to sleep and eat.

Lily's POV

I snuggle into my pillow, my hands grasping the soft blanket. I heard a chuckle. Who was that? I don't care anyways, I'm too tried to open my eyes. I just nuzzle my pillow further and listen to the steady heartbeat it is emitting. Wait…pillows don't have heartbeats. And come to thin of it I am sort of sitting. I hear the laugh again. Ok Lily. Just let go of the shirt and pretend that you are still sleeping and all will be fine.

"Evans. I know you are awake. Unless you blush in your sleep. And if you do then you must be having a dirty dream. I bet I can guess what you're dreaming about. You're dreaming about me-"

"EWWW! Definitely not! How could I possibly dream of you?" Shit. I look up at Potter's face. Fuck. That is one sexy face. He is smirking down at me, one eyebrow raised. The only thing that is stopping me from snogging his face off is the fact that he is a prick. If it weren't for that…

"Why are you carrying me?" I demand, looking around for Black.

"Well Padfoot got tired of you and made me carry you. Trust me Evans, I am not enjoying this either." Yeah right.

"Well you can put me down now. I want to walk." I pinch his stomach for extra effect. Wow, that is one hard stomach. I lick my lips at the thought of the abs that could be lying underneath that shirt. Potter smirks again. Crap. I push against his chest, wriggling until he has no choice but to drop me. As soon as my feet touch the ground I take off, running as fast as I can. I take in my surroundings as I go. It's probably the evening and I am in the middle of a dense forest. I hear Potter swearing behind me, yelling at Black and Lupin that I was trying to escape. My stomach growls as I run. When was the last time I ate? I know that I can't keep going for long because I am running low on energy. I am pretty certain it's been about two to three days since I ate. Guess that was my fault for refusing to eat. At least I am not severely dehydrated. I haven't drank much today, but I should be ok for the moment. If only the floor wasn't so bloody bumpy. All of the blooming tree roots and stones are really slowing me down. I can't afford to slow down, Potter's quite fast. Talking about that where is that little bastard? I must have lost him, I'm ok, I'm-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I fell to the floor, knocked over by some invisible force behind me.

"Ooof" I landed face down, getting a mouthful of dirt in the process. Ughhhh. Something heavy is squishing me and it's actually really hard to breathe.

"Evans. That wasn't nice" Potter said in my ear. I just grunted in response, trying to make him move so that I could breathe. Potter must have realized that I was finding it hard to breathe because he moved so that he was pushed up on his hands, meaning that he was no longer squishing me. Idiot. As soon as he moved I knee him in the thigh and wriggle out from underneath him, taking off again.

"Evans!" He roars, leaping up. Obviously he was not impressed by my move. I zig zag as I run, making it harder for him if he wants to try and tackle me. Suddenly Potter comes running in from the side, and grabs me around the waist. I twist as we fall, meaning that when we do hit the ground I am on my back with him lying on top of me. Immediately I grab a handful of his hair and tug hard. He hisses in pain and tries to catch my hands. Whilst he is distracted I roll us over... but his arms snake around my waits. I kick him and he kicks me back. We roll around in the floor, scratching, clawing, kicking and in my case biting. We struggle for dominance. He grabs my hands, intertwining our fingers and pins my arms above my head, straddling my waist. I breathe in sharply, not used to such close proximity. I look at him. His nose is centimeters from mine. The look in his eyes startles me. Lust. Pure lust. He leans down just as I move my head up. Our lips brush, sending an electric charge zinging through my body. Potter pulls back, and smiles that infuriatingly sexy half smile of his as I strain my head up, trying to recapture his lips. Slowly he moves his head down, keeping his eyes trained on me the whole time.

"Well, well, well. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of each other for long. See Moony, I told you they were sexually frustrated." We both freeze at the sound of Blacks voice, Potters lips millimeters from mine. I turn my head and catch Lupin shaking his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. Black is standing there, hands on his hips looking down at us with a knowing smile on his annoying, yet devilishly handsome, face. I can't really blame him I guess. He did catch me and Potter in a very compromising position. Which, I realize we are still in.

"Get off me Potter" I hiss, putting as much malice into my voice as possible. He shakes his head, as though trying to clear it. Then he grins.

"Oh Evans you know you love me sitting here."

"Ummmm...let me think about that no." I growl.

"Ok. But you have to promise not to try and run away again Evans, because as much as I enjoy catching you it gets a bit boring, don't you agree? And if you do try, the next time I catch you I will break your legs." Nice. I seriously doubt that I will be running again soon, my ankle really hurts. Knowing my luck I have probably sprained it.

"Fine. I promise you bastard. Now get off me! You're not exactly light as a feather!" He chuckles and stands up, dusting his trousers off. He walks over to go and stand next to Black. I'm about to get up when a hand comes into view. I look up, surprised, and see Lupin standing smiling at me.

"Don't worry Lily. I won't hurt you. Trust me." He said, smiling slightly. I don't know whether it's the familiar Irish accent, the kind smile or the honest look in his eye, but I find myself taking his hand and letting him haul me up. I take one step forward and hiss under my breathe as a sharp pain flashes through my ankle.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asks, looking concerned.

"I'm fine Lupin" I reply. I don't want them to know my ankle is probably sprained because they might carry me again, heaven forbid.

"Lily, please, call me Remus" I was not expecting that.

"Ummm…ok…Remus." He smiles.

"Come on you two! I want to get to the cave before it gets too dark" Potter shouts, scowling. Guess he doesn't like the fact that me and Remus are in first name basis.

"Coming!" Remus shouts, before turning to face me "come on Lily" he says. We walk beside each other, stopping when we reach Potter and Black. Potter is holding a rope. I hope he hangs himself with it.

"Come on Red, give me your hands" Black says, reaching forward. I let him have them, frowning. I know that there is no point in trying to resist because there are three of them and one of me. Black holds onto my hands and Potter moves forwards and…that little BASTARD! I try to pull my hands away but Black has a tight hold on them. I glare at him as he lets go, trying to free my hands from the rope Potter has tied around them.

"What the hell!" I cry, glaring at them.

"I don't want you running off again Evans" Potter says, looking pleased with himself. If my hands weren't tied he would have a broken nose.

"Come on James, she's not an animal" Remus says, frowing.

"Well she bloody well acts like one, and she's starting to smell like one too." Ouch. That hurt, like, a lot. I frown and look down at my feet, trying to stop the tears that are threatening to make an appearance. My cheeks are burning, but I don't know whether it is from embarrassment or anger, but I am pretty certain that it's the latter. Potter tugs on the rope, making me stumble forward. Yep, definitely anger. Him, Black and Remus (that traitor) walk ahead of me. I limp along, biting my limp to stop myself from crying out in pain. I'm hungry, thirsty and in pain. This can get any worse…I spoke to soon. Now it is raining. Not spitting, it's like I got into a cold, power shower with my clothes on. It's ok for the others, they have thick coats with hoods. I am still wearing my black dress that barely covers my bum, hooker heels, ripped tights and my thin leather jacket. Which is not waterproof. I hate my life.

**So James and Lily finally kissed **** Once again I am sooooo sorry for taking so long. Severe writers block. I promise to be faster, but I have two controlled assessments coming up. Please review and tell me what you want to happen next. Also should I bring Peter into the picture?**

**Reviews are hooker heels and zinging kisses**

**Izzie xx**


	8. Acromantula venom and Boggarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did my name would be on the front of the books…not JK Rowlings…but she owns it…so her name is on the front. I promised I would be faster. Thanks for the reviews. That was sarcastic. I have a lot of people following it, but not many reviews. So I am going to guess that you are enjoying it. If not then please say what has been bothering you. **

I am going to kill Potter. I am cold, and wet, and my feet hurt. It's still raining and I still don't have an effing coat!

"Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeer! I'm cooooooooooooold!" I moan, tugging on the rope to get his attention.

"Like I said before and the time before that, Evans…I don't give a shit!" He growled, yanking on the rope. That bastard. I look pleadingly at Remus, but he just gives me a small sad smile. Traitor. Black obviously won't give me his coat because then his hair would get wet, the bloody vain git. I can't even put my arms around myself to keep my body warm because

"I AM TIED UP LIKE A BLOODY ANIMAL!" I shout. Potter and Black snigger. Remus shots them a look. It doesn't help. Fine. If they aren't going to willing give me a coat I'll make them. I walk around a tree two times, so that the rope is being stopped from dragging me because the tree is in the way. Then I sit down on the floor, crossing my legs. Potter notices first when he is halted by the rope. He turns around, glaring at me. Ha.

"Evans. What are you going?" He says, tugging on the rope. Nothing happens.

"I am not moving until you give me a warm coat to wear, or an umbrella. Also I would like to know how much longer it will be before we reach our destination." I say, as sweetly as possible. Black starts laughing.

"She's got spirit this one. I think it will take a lot to break her Prongs" He managed to choke out. Remus was just looking at me, grinning.

"For Fucks sake Evans. Get up!" Well that was quite rude.

"Nah, don't really feel like it" I say, grinning.

"You don't have a choice" yeah, like that will make me move.

"Give me a coat. Or at least say that we can wait until the rain lets up. I am freezing. And in fact the ground is actually quite comfortable." He shots a glare at me, "ohhh. Scary" I say, a sarcastic edge to my voice. Potter stomps over to where I am sitting and bends down, looking me in the eye.

"Evans. Move."

"Only if you say please"

"Fucking hell Evans! Just move your bloody fat arse!"

"Well, that was rude." His eyes bulge and he looks as though the thing he wants to do most in the world is kill me.

"Fine. Fine." He says. He moves forwards and ties his end of the rope around the tree.

"Alright Evans. I'll just leave you here then." Empty threat. He wouldn't do that.

"Alright Potter, go ahead." I goad. He won't leave me, I know he won't. He is just trying to scare me.

"Bye Evans. Have fun." He grins and walks away. Remus grabs hold of his arm and mutters something, Potter grins and mutters in return. Potter walks off with Black, whilst Remus takes a step towards me.

"I'm sorry Lily." Remus says, before walking away. TRAITOR!

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" I scream. Rem-Lupin flinches but I don't care, he's leaving me as well. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, whenever I trust someone I get burned. How could you forget Lily? The only person you can trust is yourself.

"3,598…3,599…" 3,600 seconds since Potter left. It's really dark now and even though it has stopped raining my clothes are still wet and I am frozen. I strated counting to see how long it would take for them to come back, I gave up when I reached 1,000. Snap. What was that? I look around, but all I can see are some bushes and then darkness. Snap. Ok. Ok. OMG. OMG. I bet there are bears in this wood. I bet that that's a bear. I am going to get eaten by a bear. I hope it's already eaten Potter. Snap. That one came from behind me. I gulp, and a bag goes over my head. I scream and whoever is behind me grunts and then something hits me over the side of the head.

"James" I whimper, too afraid to scream. My head feels fuzzy and then the world goes black.

**James's POV**

"James. I really don't think that this was a good idea. " Moony says for the tenth time. I, for the tenth time, grin and say "Relax Moony. We are only five minutes away. We can go and get her in the morning." I just want to teach her a lesson. Plus nothing is going to happen to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" A piercing scream breaks the silence. Padfoot looks up, worry evident across his face.

"That sounded like-"

"Evans" I gasp. Without pausing to even think I leap up and run. Branches whip me in the face and brambles scratch my shins but I don't stop. I can't stop. If anything were to happen to her. I reach the enclosure where we left her. There's the tree I tied her up to, there's the rope I used but where the fuck is-

"EVANS!" I yell. Nothing. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Padfoot and Moony burst into the enclosure and start looking around. I on the other hand have seem to gone into shock.

"Hey Prongs!" Look at this!" Padfoots voice snaps me out of my stupor and I stumble over to him. He has a piece of paper in one hand and a small knife in the other. I know that knife. Only one person uses those knives when leaving messages.

"Riddle" I snarl. That fucking sadist. If he hurts Evans-wait. Why should I care if he hurts her? It's only because of the money James, only the money.

"Oy, Prongs. When you stop mentally strangling Riddle you might want to come and see this." There's a note!? I snatch it out of Padfoots hand.

**Potter.**

**Thank you for the girl. Leaving her tied up like that was so kind of you and made my job so much easier. Did you know that she was crying? She even tried to call out for you, even though you left her tied up. Pathetic, no? I just thought I would tell you that we are going to kill her. Slowly and painfully, and I am going to record it and then send it to you. You always did have a thing for redheads. Juliet sends her love. **

**Lucius Malfoy**

**p.s. apparently Severs knows her. Did you know that?**

"Fuck." I cannot believe this. I don't want her dead. They had better not touch her in anyway. If they do I am going to-no. James. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! If they mutilate her, and knowing Riddle they will, I won't be able to collect the money. That's the only reason you are worried about her. You don't like her.

"So, James. What's your plan now?" I knew Moony would be mad at me.

"Isn't it obvious Moony? He's going to rescue her."

"And how exactly is he going to do that?"

"Oh I don't know, and neither does he. When it comes to matters of the heart Prongs just tends to act and then think later." Exactly. Wait.

"Matters of the heart" I say, glaring at Padfoot. He just winks. Wanker.

"So, James. How are you going to rescue her?"

"Ok…ok…um…wait. We are in the forest of Dean right? Right. And Malfoy Manor is about an hour north of hear. So we are going to go there, break in, rescue Evans, kill Malfoy and Riddle if he's there and then go and get our re3ward money." Now that is a plan. I truly am brilliant sometimes. Scratch that. I am always brilliant. Moony stares at me, mouth hanging open. Obviously he is speechless from my genius plan.

"Are you mental?" Or maybe he just thinks I'm crazy.

"I prefer the word Genius." Ok. Malfoy Manor, here we come.

"Oy Prongs."

"What Padfoot?"  
"Malfoy Manor's that way mate."  
I knew that.

**Lily's POV**

I blink several times trying to get the room to STOP SPINNING! Slowly my vision sharpens and the room finally stands still. Alright Lily, first assess your surroundings. I am in a small stone room…cell. The only window is a small one in the door and it's the only source of light. The door is made out of metal, and doesn't have a handle. Trying to ram the door down is out of the question. Urgh. My head feels as though there is an elephant playing the drums whilst bouncing on a trampoline. Number two, try to make contact.

"Hellooooooooooo! I'm awake now! Also I am kind of hungry. Also some water would be nice." Nothing. A hatch at the bottom of the door opens and a tray is pushed through. There is a bowl of soup, a glass of water and what I assume is a note. I ignore the note and grab the bowl, quickly pouring the soup down my throat. I pick up the glass and drink deeply. Ahhh, that's nice. I take another sip. Hmm, it tastes a bit bitter, and what's that yellow marking around the edge of the cup? Fuck! I grab the note and open it.

**Lily.**

**The soup and water contains acromantula venom. Soon you will start to hallucinate. Then your boggarts will come to life. **

**Lucius Malfoy**

**p.s. vomiting won't help**

Shit. Help. Help. I can't believe that I didn't read the note first. Breathe Lily. Breather. I close my eyes. Breathe. Everything is going to be ok. I open my eyes. Is it just me or are the walls closing in? I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Tears start streaming down my face. The door opens and a tall man steps in. I look up at his face.

"Sev…" I gasp, and then I pass out. Again.

**I am going to try and update every Sunday. I have already written half of the next chapter though. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews are Acromantula venom and Boggarts. **

**Izzie xx**


	9. Flashback 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But I don't. I do own this story though. Yay. **

***Flashback***

"Sev, where are we going?" Sev just smiles at me and squeezes my hand. He isn't the most stereotypically handsome guy. In fact he isn't handsome. His skin is pasty, his eyes sunken, his lips thin and he puts way too much wax in his hair. But I still love him. As a friend of course. I couldn't imagine dating him, he is my best friend. He was my first kiss, but it doesn't really count. He says he thought I had drowned and he was giving me the kiss of life. I was floating under the water because it relaxes me and he thought that I had drowned. It was quite sweet of him. Recently though he has been acting kind of weird. He used to laugh whenever I told him I had the feeling that we were being followed, but the last time I told him he freaked out on me and made me promise never to say that again. Also he is a lot more secretive now than he used to be. We used to tell each other everything, and now he goes on his own missions when he thinks I am asleep.

"Come on Lily" he says, tugging my arm and leading me down a side street. It's dark and damp and there is an open sewage pipe running down the middle. That's quite disgusting. There are lots of beggars, slumped in the shadows. An old man with one eye leers at me, and I shrink into Sev who puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Lily, we're nearly there." He pulls me closer, his arm sliding down to my waist.

"Sev. Seriously, where are we going?" I ask.

"Lily, lets just say that I have found a way to make sure that we no longer have to worry about getting thrown in Azkaban or being chased." He grins, looking pleased with himself. But for the first time in my life that smile doesn't reassure me, it scares me. I try to move away from his arm, but he tightens his grip on me. I'm sure it's nothing. We turn to face a door, and Sev knocks on it twice. A small hatch opens and a voice comes out.

"Password" it rasps.

"Pure blood" Sev responds. The door opens and Sev drags me in.

"Greyback" Sev says, nodding his head to the huge, hairy man in the hall. Greyback grunts in response. Charming. Sev pulls me down the hallway, before leading me into a door on the left. Inside are a big group of about 15-20 people all dressed in long black cloaks with silver masks.

"Sev, where are we?" I whisper, terrified.

"Shh Lily" I look at him, shocked, he's never told me to be quiet before. Now I'm worried.

"Welcome!" The group part down the middle and a man walks out the crack that they made. I gasp as I see his face, how could one not recognise a face like his? It is on every poster on every building. Tom Riddle. Leader of the Death Eaters, a notorious assassination group.

"So, I hear you want to join the Death Eaters. What shall I get out of this?" Sev steps forwards, dragging me with him.

"I am a specialist in poisons, and I am sure that you have heard of Lily here."  
"Indeed I have. Lily Evans. Burglar, illusionist and wanted murderer. Tell me Miss Evans, have you ever killed a man?" Riddle leans forwards, looking at me with those dark, soulless eyes.

"Yes. Several times" I say, my voice breaking from fear.

"Good." Riddle smiles an evil, feral smile. He turns back to Sev "So, Severus. If I let you join the Death Eaters what do I get in return?"

"You will get our services for the rest of our lives." What!? He is signing our lives away to this man?

"No!" I say. I cannot do this. I might have killed people, but I will not be given sanctuary for doing so.

"Excuse me?" Riddle says.

"Lily" Sev hisses at me.

"I am not going to sign my life away to you. I refuse. I want to leave. Now!" I direct the last bit of my sentence to Sev.

"I am afraid my dear Lily that that is impossible. You see you know where we are and I am sure you would be able to identify most of my men from a line up. If you will not join us then you must be eliminated." Riddle says, his eyes ruthless a malicious smile on his face. I gulp.

"Severus, now is the time to show where your loyalties lie. I want you to kill Miss Lily Evans."

"Sev, no! Don't do it!" I say. He looks at me, and then at Riddle.

"Lily, I tried to make a life for us."  
"This isn't a life, this is hell."

"Lily, I love you"

"I love you too Sev, you are my best friend." I say, confused.

"No! I mean I am in love with you!" Oh. Wow. This is awkward.

"Sev, I love you, but as a friend." His eyes harden, and he steps away from me.

"Sev" I whisper, shaking my head.

"It's him Lily, isn't it. You still love him don't you?" Hurt is written all over his face.

"Sev, I am so sorry." I whisper.

"You're a whore Lily Evans. He will never love you. You are just a hopeless, scared little girl." Sev's eyes glint and his lip curls in contempt. A sob escapes my mouth.

"Sev, don't do this, please." He steps forwards, pulling his knife out of his pocket. I can't believe that this is happening. I can't let him kill me. It would destroy him.

"Sev. I am so sorry." I say, reaching my hand into my pocket and pulling out the poppers that I always carry. I throw them on the ground, and they burst open, letting out a large cloud of smoke. I turn and run, out the door and down the hall. I pull my gun out of my pocket and shot Greyback in the leg from behind. He falls, clutching his leg. I run out the door and into the street. I run as fast as possible, and wipe the tears that are streaming from my eyes. I am alone now. New rule Lily, never trust anyone apart from yourself. You'll only get burned.

*****End Flashback*****

**So this was just a short filler chapter. **

**Reviews are Death Eaters and Illusionists.**

**Izzie xx**


	10. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: You know how this works. I tell you that I am not JK, and then proceed to mention how I wish I was. **

"Miss Evans. Oh Miss Evans. Do us a favour and wake up? I want to get started." Get started with what?

"Miss Evans. Miss Evans!" Keep your eyes closed.

"Fine. Severus" SEV! He's here. Wait…where is here? Oh crap I missed the rest of the sentence, ah well, I doubt that it was anything-

"Ahhhh!" I scream, agony shooting through my arm. I try to move, but I am held in place by straps around my wrists, upper arms, waist, thighs and ankles. I look at my right arm and see a jagged cut running down from the shoulder to the elbow, blood seeping out of it. Was that Sev-erus? Severus. I move my head, which is not strapped down, so that I can take in my surroundings. I am strapped to some sort of metal table, the room I am in has a high ceiling and…Fuck. Are those torture instruments? I AM GONG TO KILL POTTER! If I make it out of here. No Lily. Never think like that. You will make it out of here. Potter is going to come and rescue-who the FUCK am I kidding!? Potter, rescue me? I am going to die here.

"Miss Evans" I turn my head to the source of the voice. Shit. There is a semi circle of people dressed in black cloaks with silver masks. Death Eaters. My eyes settle on a man without a mask, his hair long and platinum blonde. Lucius Malfoy. I recognise him from the wanted pictures of the known Death Eaters.

"Miss Lily Evans." He says, smiling in a dreadfully twisted way. "How nice of you to finally wake up. Now I believe you know why you are here." Of course I do. I;m not stupid. I knew I shouldn't have pissed them off…or stolen from them…several times. Malfoy cleared his throat. Oh yeah.

"No, actually" Liar.

"Miss Evans, I think you do."

"I don't think so." Liar.

"I didn't want it to have to come down to this. Lets see if we can find a way to convince you to tell the truth." I gulp at the sinister look on his face. He beckons to one of the Death Eaters and nods to the wall full of sharp looking objects. The Death Eater walks over and choose a sharp knife. I start to shake as he advances. I close my eyes and I feel the cold edge of the knife pressed against my leg. I scream as it goes in, slowly, and as it is dragged up my leg.

"Are you ready to cooperate now?" I open my eyes and glare at Malfoy, before looking down at my leg, the cut is similar to the one on my arm. I look back at Malfoy.

"Yes. I know why I am here. But what do you want?" I know what they want. They want it back. But I won't tell them where I put it.

"I want to know where you put the key." Malfoy says, leaning in.

"I can't remember" I say, fixing him with an insolent glare. He frowns and stands up straight.

"Well Miss Evans, I think you are lying to me. And I don't like liars, so I am going to ask you again, where…is…the…key?" I look at him and spit in his face. His face goes dark, and he hits me hard across the face. I feel more tears threatening to run down my face. I blink them back, angrily. Malfoy walks over to where the Death Eaters are standing and murmur's something to one of them. The Death Eater nods stiffly and walks over to the wall, and takes out a small knife, before making his(?) way over. He bends over me and is about to cut my arm when Malfoy speaks.

"Take off your mask" I look at the Death Eater as he slowly, almost reluctantly reaches up to take his mask off. Sev-erus.

"No, Sev, please." He flinches when I use his nickname, but then shakes his head.

"Evans," my breathe catches in my throat when he chooses not to use my first name, "regretting not joining with me?"

"No" I hiss, struggling against the bonds.

"How's Connor?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while." I say, dreading what Severus is about to tell me next.

"I'm not surprised,I didn't think that corpses could talk." Corpses.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I scream.

"I killed him, slowly and painfully." There is no remorse in his eyes, no regret.

"Liar!" I scream, my voice breaking. But I know that he is telling the truth. I wish he wasn't, but he is.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream. Severus'…no, he is no longer Severus…he is the enemy. _Snape's _eyes darken with anger and he strikes me across the face, on the side that Malfoy just hit. This time I don't bother to stop the tears, I know that I wouldn't be able too anyway. I take a deep breath and for the third time in one week I spit in someones face, Snape's to be precise.

"Right, that's it, Mudblood." I gasp as he uses the word Mudblood. Traitor, enemy…murderer. He advances, knife in hand. I close my eyes and when I feel the first cut I scream…and scream…and scream.

**James' POV**

I lean out from behind the tree and look out into the night. Malfoy Manor stands in front of me, tall and proud. Evans is in there. I take a step forwards but a hand on my arm stops me. I look at Padfoot, who is holding my arm.

"Prongs, what is the plan? You can't just stroll in." I frown, but I know he is right. I need a plan, otherwise I will just end up getting us killed. Ok…think James, think!

"I've got it!" How could I not have remembered?

"The map! Get out the Marauders map." Padfoot looks slightly confused but complies. The map is where we keep a log of every place we have ever had to break into, there are a series of blueprints for different buildings, and I had acquired a Malfoy Manor one some time back. I took out the blueprint and studied it.

"Prongs you genius!" Padfoot exclaimed. Yeah, that's what I have been trying to tell people.

"I've got it. There is a small trapdoor around here somewhere, that will lead us into the cellar." I say.

"Wow, James, that's actually a great idea." Moony says a look of surprise on his face.

"Your faith in me is outstanding." He just looks at me pointedly, I guess he has a point.

"Alright guys, lets go." I head off around the building.

"Oy Prongs. You have the map upside down." Padfoot sniggers. Yeah, I knew that. I turn and head in the other direction, stalking past Padfoot who is still laughing at me.

"Shh" I hiss, as I open the trapdoor, poking my head out to make sure that no one is in the cellar. After making sure that no one is there I climb out into the cellar, before beckoning to the others. I here a lot of shuffling and some swearing before Padfoot climbs out, grinning. Moony comes out after him, looking rumpled and pissed. They are going to get us caught. I motion for them to be quiet.

"It's time to go get Evans" I whisper. We climb up the stairs and out the door, coming out into a dimly lit hallway. I check the map and then head off to the right, before turning around and going to the left.

"Did you have the map upside down again?" Padfoot asks.

"Shut up." I say, moving off down the hall. I think that they would be holding her in the dungeon (come on, a dungeon, in a house?). I walk down the hall. It's too quiet. It's too easy. I walk around the corner and smack right into the chest of this huge Death Eater, and he does not look happy. Shit. He swings his fist at my head, but I duck out the way. I kick him in the shin, before punching his stomach. He does not like that and presently knocks me off my feet. I cover my head as his foot comes down, but nothing happens. I look up and see the man lying on the floor, bleeding from the chest. Moony grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"Why do you always forget that you have a knife? And a gun? And a dagger? And another knife?" He sighs.

"Adrenaline" I reply, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Guys, Red." Padfoot motions towards the corridor and starts walking down it. We follow quickly.

"Fucking hell!" I say, punching a wall. Six Death Eaters and two wrong turns later and we still haven't found Evans. I growl and punch the wall again, this time punching right through an expensive looking painting.

"James," Moony moans, "that was Picasso." I give him a look that cleary says 'I don't give a shit'.

"Hey, you two" Padfoot says. He is standing by the painting, examining it closely. "I think there is a door behind here" He says. My heart leaps into my throat and I rush forward, ripping away the painting. The door behind it is solid and made out of some kind of metal. It also has a pin code on it. Shit. I look at Moony.

"Can you open it?" I ask.

"Can you punch through a piece of art and not care?" He says, giving me a patronizing look. What the fuck is he on about? This is no time for games. Evans could be dying or dead or-oh, the doors open. I take a step towards it. Suddenly I hear a piercing scream coming from inside the room. I get ready to run forwards, but two hands on either arm stop me. I struggle against Moony and Padfoot but they stay put, refusing to let go.

"James, rushing into this isn't going to save Lily. In fact you will just get her killed. We need another plan before we go in." Moony's right, damn him. I slump in there grasp and they slowly let go, putting themselves between me and the door. A plan. Think James. Think!

"I have an idea." I look at Moony, surprised. He rarely comes up with action plans. "I have some smoke grenades and a gun. When we get in one of heads towards Lily and whilst the other two cover him. Once she is free we throw the smoke grenades and get the hell out of there. I am positive that this door is soundproof, and my best guess is that this room is a torture chamber. That would explain Lily's screams. Also we didn't encounter many Death Eaters, and I think that most of them are down there watching the show. So we are going to have to be careful, this will be tough. But I think that we can do it." Me and Padfoot stare at him, stunned. Moony fidgets, looking uncomfortable.

"Moony, you are a fucking genius!" Padfoot exclaims. Moony grins.

"Alright, I will go for Evans" I say, before walking in between them and down through the doors. I reach the other end and slowly pull out my gun, gesturing to the others. I open the door and burst through.

**Lily's POV**

What the? The loud crash makes me open my eyes, and I look towards the source of the sound. Potter is standing, holding a small gun, with Black and Lupin behind him. It's official. I have started hallucinating from the pain. I moan and as if a spell has been broken suddenly hell breaks loose. There's shooting and shouting and I groan and close my eyes. Sadly I can't close my ears, so I hear all the shouting, screaming, shooting and noise! My head is pounding and I wish that the would just quieten down. In fact it's not just my head, my whole body hurts. The last few hours though have been a bit of a pained blur. At least I think it's been a few hours. Who knows. I wish that they would just kill me and get it over and done with. If they want the key, tough.

"Evans." That sounded like Potter. I open my eyes and see him leaning over me, a look of concern in his eyes. Concern?

"Am I dead?" Potter chuckles, but it sounds a bit forced. He touches my face and I hiss, his hand brushing against the bruised skin. His eyes harden at the sound.

"Are you hurt?" He asks. I snort.

"That is a stupid question Potter. I have been tortured for hours and you want to know if I am hurt?" He winces and moves down to untie me. I hiss as he touches the cuts surrounding the bonds. Potter mutters under his breath the whole time. Finally he cuts me lose and I fall into his arms, unable to stand.

"Can you walk?" He asks, worry clear on his face.

"I think so." I take one step forward and cry out from the pain, falling back against Potter. He reaches in his pocket, looking for something. Before he finds it though a hand pulls me out of his grasp. I shriek in pain as Sev's fingers dig into my shoulders.

"Let me go!" I try to wriggle but end up with tears running down my face from the pain.

"Let go of her Snape. She is in a lot of pain and I need to get her out of here. I know that you knew her once, I don't know how and at the moment I don't care. Just give her back to me and let us leave." Potter says, taking a small step closer. He stops though when Sev puts a knife to my throat. I sob as the cold blade presses into my skin.

"Sev. Please, let me go. I don't want to be a part of the Death Eaters and you know that if I stay here they will kill me. Please just let me leave." I choke out. The blade pressed against my skin loosens, but I daren't make a move.

"Sev. Please let me go." My voice breaks on the last word, and I break down, sobbing. Great. Real mature Lily. To my surprise the knife against my throat disappears and I am thrust into Potters arms. I clutch to him, as though he is a life ring and I am in the middle of a storm. I turn and look at Sev, who has a pained look on his face. Oh, he thinks that Potter and I are together. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have started to laugh.

"Take care of her." Sev says, before turning around and walking off. Potter looks shocked, but snaps out of it when a knife whizzes past his head. He quickly pulls out whatever was in his pocket and throws it into the fray, it explodes and smoke comes out, fogging up the room. Two more of these go off and I am swept up into Potters arms as he runs to the door.

"Here." He drops his gun which he had been holding in between his teeth into my hands. "If anyone follows us shoot them. Don't give me that look Evans, I know that you have killed people." I frown at him but hold onto the gun. It hurts but if that stops us from dying. I shoot several Death Eaters before we reach the door. Black and Lupin are standing there, firing their guns at the Death Eaters.

"Took you long enough!" Black says, cheerfully. I swear he is crazy. Lupin ushers us through the door, before following us. Black goes through last, slamming it behind him and locking it.

"It won't hold them for long. RUN!" He shouts, and they take off down the passage. I throw my arms around Potters neck, moaning when a sharp stabbing pain shoots up through my arm. I ignore the pain and squeeze Potters neck, burying my head in his chest, inhaling deeply. His musky scent is somewhat calming and I sigh with pleasure. I hear Potters heart beat speed up, but I think it has something to do with the fact that we are running. I hear loud shouts and a few bangs. I keep my eyes closed though, I am too tired to open them. After what seems like forever I feel cool air on my face and then the rustle of leaves. I close my eyes and drift off.

I open my eyes and see that we are in a cave, and that there is a fire going. My cuts are all bandaged up, I must look like a mummy. I hear someone shift next to me. I roll over, wincing, and look at Potter. He smiles when he sees me.

"Go to sleep Lily." I nod my head and move closer to him, laying my head down on his chest. He stiffens slightly but then relaxes and his arms go around me. I sigh with pleasure and rub my cheek against his soft shirt. His arms loosen slightly.

"Don't leave me again." I whisper, and for a moment I think that he doesn't hear me.

"Never." His arms tighten around me and he pulls me closer. I can hear his heart beating under my head, and this time I can't blame its speed on the fact that he is running.

"Goodnight Lily." I smile an put my arm across his chest. I am just drifting off when I realise…he called me Lily. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, James' arms wrapped around me.

**So did you like it? Do you want Peter in the next chapter or does he not deserve to be in the story? Any preferences on what happens next? Please review!**

**Reviews are calling her Lily and him James. **

**Izzie xx **


	11. Nothing

**Disclaimer: As you all know Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. **

**So I got a review saying that they don't want Peter in the story. He won't be involved unless the plot needs him. **

"_Liiiiiiily" I turn my head, trying to find the source of the voice, but all I see is mist. _

"_Turn around Lily" I do, but no one is there. I scream in frustration, and hear a chuckle from behind me. _

"_Now now Lily, patience dear." I don't want to be patient! Who is talking to me? They sound so famili-_

"_Arghhhhhh!" I yell as I trip over. Just before I hit the floor I am swept up by a pair of arms. _

"_Why are you so clumsy Lily?" My saviour says. I look up and see-_

"_James." I breathe. He smiles down at me and pulls me in for a hug. I cling to him, feeling safe. As long as I am in James' arms nothing can hurt me. _

"_Lily" he whispers, so quiet I almost don't hear him. I look up at him. His eyes are dark and full of lust behind those sexy rectangular glasses. He bends down, and I move my head up eagerly. He captures my lips and I cling to him, never wanting to have to move my head away. My lips part and my tongue snakes out. I lick his bottom lip. He chuckles. I pull away and look at him. But James isn't holding me in his arms anymore. Sev is. I gasp and wriggle, trying to get away from him._

"_What did you do to James!?" I scream, punching his chest._

"_Same thing that I did to your other lover." Sev responds, a smile forming. He indicates over my shoulder with his head. I turn around and see James lying there, in a pool of blood, his glasses askew. The lips that had been pressed against mine only moments ago were the colour of ash. I try to scream, but I can't make a sound._

"_Now where were we?" Sev says, before lowering his lips to mine._

My eyes fly open and I take deep breathes, trying to calm myself down. I try to move but something is pinning me to my pillow. I try to figure out what happened and why I am pinned to the bed. Wait…this isn't my pillow. Who's shirt is it? Suddenly I remember the previous day. James. But instead of feeling repulsed I feel safe, happy. It's weird. So instead of hitting him and making him move I snuggle closer, clutching his shirt. His heart suddenly starts to beat faster. That's strange. I move to sit up, and his arms loosen, letting me up.

"Hey." I whisper, not wanting to wake the others.

"Morning Lily" he whispers back, grinning that crooked smile of his. I yawn and then immediately gasp in pain, clutching my ribs.

"Lily are you alright?" James looks extremely worried. It's sweet and I smile.

"I'm…fine?" I say, prodding at my body. Ow…ow…ow…ow…ow…ow.

"I take that back, I am in pain!" I groan, clutching my ribs. James frowns and reaches up to touch my side. I freeze as his fingers probe my side, and then gasp when he pushes a painful rib.

"Sorry," He murmur's, before moving his hand away. I whimper inwardly at the loss of his hand. What is wrong with me!? I am lusting after James Potter! I need help…I have problems. Wow…James is stroking my leg. SERIOUS LEG STROKING GOING ON! I look at him, shocked.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm just checking your injuries." Oh. Right. Of course. Talking about injuries, that sort of hurts.

"Umm, James…that hurts" I wince, pushing his hand away.

"Sorry." He says, smiling ruefully. He frowns and reaches up to touch my face.

"What happened?" He asks, looking slightly mad.

"Malfoy and Snape" I mumble, biting my lip then frowning when come across a cut. Is there a part on my body that did not get cut/hit/abused!? James moves his fingers from my cheek and cups my face. He rubs my lip with the pad of his thumb. The breathe catches in my throat as I try to register what is going on. My tongue moves on its own accord and flicks out to lick his thumb. What the fuck did I just do!? Stupid hormones. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. James' eyes darken like they did in my dream, and suddenly I know what is coming next. I lick my lips and move my head up as his moves down. Our lips meet halfway and I swear that I see stars behind my closed eyes. James' lips are soft, yet insistent and he kisses me with a hidden passion. I kiss him back, my hands moving up to entangle themselves in his hair. We sit up, not breaking contact and his hands move down to my waist. I tug on his hair lightly, making him moan. His mouth opens and his tongue flicks across my lips. Oh wow, I practically melt into him as he nips my lip. I open my mouth easily and our tongues tangle, fighting for dominance. He gasps as I win, and start to explore his mouth. I honestly can't think of a word to describe this kiss. Actually I can. One word. Yum. Yum, yum, yum, yum. YUM! His mouth moves away from mine and he kisses across my jaw and up to my ear. He sucks the lobe before moving to kiss and suck on my neck. I moan with pleasure. I am in heaven. I could literally die now and be happy. So, so happy. Suddenly I hear a crunch and we spring apart. Black and Lupin come into view from behind a tree. They take in our rumpled clothes, James' messy hair, our swollen lips and flushed faces.

"What's going on?" Black asks, a stupid grin on his face. I open my mouth to snap at him but James gets there first.

"Nothing." Wow. Nothing. That hurt. I move away from him, frowning. Lupin looks at me, a sad smile on his mouth. He doesn't know how I feel!

"Come on Red, what as going on?" Black wheedles, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Like Potter said, nothing of importance" I reply, a sharp tone in my voice. Jam-Potter looks at me, hurt. Screw him. How dare he act hurt!? I glare at him, before moving to stand up. Bad idea. My body screams in protest and I collapse onto the ground again.

"Lil-I mean Evans. Are you ok?" Potter asks, but he sounds more annoyed than concerned.

"Hmm. Am I ok? Let me think about that one. I have been kidnapped by three morons who only care about money, I was left alone in the woods, I was then kidnapped by my ex-best friend. What else? Oh yeah, I was tortured for at least THREE FUCKING HOURS and you want to know if I am ok!? FUCK POTTER HOW STUPID CAN A PERSON GET!?" I scream, leaping up to my feet and then swearing when a sharp pain shoots up through both legs. Forgot about the numerous cuts and my sprained ankle. Way to go Lily. The other three look a bit shocked at my outburst. I turn and flounce off, heading towards the trees. Stupid, fucking Potter. Stupid kiss. Oh it was nothing absolutely nothing!

"NOTHING MY ARSE!" I scream, kicking a tree. Fuck that hurt. I hear a chuckle from behind me. I spin round and promptly lose balance and fall on my arse. Smoothe Lily.

"Are you alright Lily?" Lupin. Of course. No one else calls me Lily anymore. It's not like it's my name or something…oh no wait, it is.

"I knew you were a traitor but I didn't think you were stupid, Lupin" I hiss, glaring at the hand he offers me. He doesn't move it.

"Lily, just take my hand." He sighs, waving it in my face.  
"If you don't move your hand I am going to bite you!" He moves his hand quickly, before sighing and sitting next to me. I glare at him. He doesn't move. Traitor.

"Lily, I know that you're not exactly happy with me at the moment." I snort. That's a bout of an understatement. "Ok, you sort of hate me. But we never intended for you to get hurt. Our plan was to stay 5 minutes away and within hearing range so that you would be safe."

"And how did that work out for you?" I growl. He smiles sheepishly.

"If it makes you feel any better as soon as he realised you were gone James sort of…flipped out."

"Yeah, like I believe that. I am sure that the fact that I was missing meant absolutely Nothing to him. Nothing at all. Nothing." Ok, so maybe a I overused the word 'nothing' a lot. Lupin just smiles sadly.

"He hurt you didn't he?" He asks. I don't really get what he means.

"If you mean he poked me several times in the ribs then yes." I say, frowning.

"I didn't mean it like that, even though I did tell him not to. I meant that whatever you were doing before we interrupted meant something to you, and it hurt you that he brushed it off as nothing." Wow. He should be a psychologist.

"Oh no, like he said, it was Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Nada." Again with the nothing. Get a grip Lily!

"Lily, were you kissing?" How does he know that!?  
"Eww! No! Why would I kiss Potter?" I scoff several times.

"Lily, you are honestly fooling no one." Lupin says, grinning. Shut up.

"So? Like he said it was Nothing. Nothing. Absolutely Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing." New favourite word…NOTHING!

"Lily. He panicked. He didn't want Sirius to tease him about it so he said the first thing that came to mind." Psh.

"Yeah, like that makes me feel better. He still said that 5 minutes of snogging meant absolutely nothing to him…the bastard." Lupin laughs at that. I can't help but smile, his laugh is annoyingly infectious.

"Lily, he's and idiot. Look, you have every right to be mad at him. He left you tied to a tree in the middle of the night resulting in you being captured and tortured. He also kissed you and said that it meant nothing. But he did freak out when you were gone and we had to hold him back several times to stop him from running into an early grave. He wasn't thinking." I look at Lupin.

"I hate just how much sense you make." I frown, shaking my head. Lupin laughs again.

"Thanks…Remus" I say, smiling.

"That's ok Lily, lets get back to the others."

**James' POV**

Potter. Potter. Not James, Potter. Why is she suddenly calling me Potter!? I didn't do anything wrong! Fine. If she wants to act like that. Fine. Evans it is. Evans. Not Lily. Evans.

"James" I spin round, and see Lil-Evans(!) standing behind me, an embarrassed look on her face. James? I don't think so.

"What now Evans?" She flinches.

"I just wanted to say…" she trails off, but Moony (who is standing at her side) elbows her in the ribs. She winces and glares at him.

"Potter. I wanted to know…why did you rescue me?" She mumbles, looking at the ground. Moony elbows her again. "AndIwantedtosayThankYou." She spits the words out, speaking so fast that they merge into one. Ok James, here is your chance. Just tell her how you feel.

"Well I couldn't very well get the reward money if I didn't have you could I?" Shit. Wrong answer. Her face falls and for a second I think that I can see tears starting to form. She shakes her head angrily and then fixes me with a glare. Let's just say if looks could kill…I would be dead.

"Of course. Because that's all you care about. Money. NOTHING else. Everything else means Nothing to you. Absolutely Nothing. Nothing. So fuck you and your fucking love of NOTHING! I FUCKING HATE YOU POTTER AND IF I WASN'T IN SO MUCH PAIN YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" She screeches, before Moony lifts her up and carry's her away, giving me a 'well I tried' look.

"Awkwaaaaaard"

"Shut up Padfoot." I hiss, before storming off. "Come on guys, I want to make it to the house before nightfall."

**Remus' POV**

I give up. One step forwards, two steps back.

**Please don't hurt me *hides*. Don't worry though. They won't be able to resist each other for long. So any ideas on where the next chapter should be set? Where is the house? I hope you liked this one. I was sort of feeling quite angsty and it appears to have bled into my writing. **

**Reviews are Nothing and Kisses.**

**Izzie xx**


	12. Godric's Hollow part One

**Disclaimer: As you all know I am not the owner of Harry Potter. Sad but true. **

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Walking hurts. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Breathing hurts. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Life hurts. Love hurts. Wait. Lily. Did you just say love? No. You do not love James Fucking Potter. How could you? We finally shared one proper kiss…well it was more of a snog I guess, and he called it NOTHING. Nothing. That hurt. Love hurts. No Lily! Again with the love! I am not in love with him. You do not love James Potter. You do not love James Potter. You do not love James-

"Potter!" I scream, water dripping down my head. "Did you just pour water over my head?" He smirks.

"Well, _Evans_ you seemed pretty out of it. I was trying to get your attention seeing as you didn't answer me after the fourth time. Desperate times call for desperate measures." He says, grinning.

"Potter. I have been wearing these clothes for a week. I am still in an unbearable amount of pain after you left me and I was TORTURED. My ribs hurt, my legs hurt, my arms hurt, my stomach hurts, my back hurts and my head hurts. Actually when you come to think of it my entire body hurts. So pouring water over the top of my head isn't going to make me feel any better. In fact, you have five seconds to tell me what you wanted to say that was so important." I growl, holding my hand up and indicating the time he has left.

"I just wanted to tell you we had to get moving if we want to reach the house." That is it. That's all he wanted to say?

"That's all you wanted to say!? You have two seconds to start running." Potter grins, obviously not believing me. Not my fault when he gets hurt.

"One…Two…" The smile slips from his face and he starts to back away. Too late, _buddy_. I grin, an evil, feral grin, and start to step towards him. Suddenly he grins and once again I am drenched in water. I spin around and find Black standing their, laughing his head off. I look back at Potter, who is also laughing. Right.

"Run." I hiss. The laughter on their faces is quickly extinguished when they realise that I am not smiling, and that I am cracking my knuckles. They turn and run. Might as well give them a head start. One…Two…Go! I sprint after them, laughing maniacally.

"You two are so dead! When I get my hands on you!" I scream as I run after them, shaking my fist. Way to look normal Lily. I try to push my legs faster, but my legs hurt too much. It has been too long since I worked out properly and my muscles are starting to pay, on top of the pain that I am feeling from my recent torturing I have received. I trip and fall on the floor, landing on my face. Great, now my face is going to hurt even more than it does at the moment. I don't bother trying to get up, I just roll onto my back. I lie there, just staring up at the sky. For a moment I can pretend that I am a child again, innocent and happy. But only for a moment. Seconds later a shadow falls across my face.

"Lily, what are you doing on the floor? And why a you wet?" Remus asks, smiling.

"Potter thought it was funny. Black is a sheep, he follows Potter. They were going to die. Stupid rock got in my way." Remus laughs, offering his hand to me.

"Well come on Lily, we've got to get going." I take his hand and let him pull me up. I look over at Potter and Black, they are standing next to each other, pulling their backpacks onto their backs. I follow Remus as we set off.

"Remus, where are we going?" I ask, limping along.

"We are going to our safe house. We need to replenish our supplies and clean up. You need a shower and a chance to get better. We can't hand you in when you are in that state." Great. A shower, new clothes, food.

"Wait. Hand me in. You mean they don't want damaged goods basically? Can't get as much if I am damaged?" The look in Remus' face says it all. "Is that all you lot care about? Money!?"

"Lily. It wasn't my idea. James wants you to be looking your best before-"  
"Before you give me to the sharks?" I turn and stalk away, frowning.

I stand in front of the house, gazing up at it. It's beautiful. I look over at the boys.

"Where are we? What is this place?" I ask in awe.

"We're in Godric's Hollow." Potter moves to stand next to me. He is so close our shoulders are almost touching. I want to stand here forever, inhaling his delicious scent of boy, but I don't. I can't. So I step away. I look over at Potter. He has a strange look on his face. It seems a mixture of confusion and…hurt? What? I must have read his emotions wrong. I quickly turn back to face the house.

"Come on Red. In we go." Black caught my elbow and steered me into the house. "No offence Red, but you need a shower." Charming. But I don't argue, I am looking forward to the prospect of a shower way to much to screw it up. I follow Black up the stairs, subconsciously taking in my surroundings. Old habit. There were several picture frames lining the wall by the stairs, all of which included Potter and the other Marauders. There were ones of them as toddlers, children and teenagers. Annoyingly none of them had any acne; they all had bloody perfect skin. Bastards. Black chuckles. Oops. Did I speak my thoughts out loud again? Oh well. Black opens a dark, wooden door. I step into the bathroom, looking around in pleasure. There is a bathtub, a shower and there is even a toilet! Wow. I am getting excited over a toilet. Get a grip Lily!

"I'll leave you alone so that you can shower. Try to escape and you will have to go to use the bathroom with one of us. Also we don't trust you, so you can't lock the door." I crinkle my nose at the idea of having Potter in the room whilst I showered. Or me in the room with him in the shower. NO! Potter naked! Stop Lily! I nod and Black leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I immediately strip, throwing my clothes haphazardly around the room. I climb into the shower, sliding the door closed behind me. I turn on the shower and groan in pleasure as the hot water glides over my body. I could die now and be happy. But I think I would be even happier if Potter were here with me…what!? Where the hell did that come from? If Potter were to be with me now he would have to be in the shower and naked…stop Lily. Don't think about what it was like kissing him. Don't think about Potter naked. Don't think about his abs. Don't think about what he would look like in the shower with water trickling down his stomach to his…thing. Yep Lily, definitely do not think about any of that…too late. I sigh and reach for the shampoo. Mmm, cinnamon scented. Who does it remind me of? Oh wait…Potter. Brilliant, this is Potter's shampoo. He has taken this, and rubbed it in his hair…whilst standing here…naked…with water trickling down those washboard abs of his…cut it out Lily! I glare at the shampoo bottle and throw it at the floor. Wow, I am actually jealous of an inanimate object. I need help. Preferably from Potter…THERE I GO AGAIN! I rinse the shampoo out of my hair, frowning. I reach for the conditioner bottle and try not to think about how Potter has used it…right here…in this-STOP! Bad Lily. I smack my hand. I have issues. I turn off the shower, and step out. Crap…there are no towels.

"Umm…hello?" I call, stepping back into the shower.

"Lily? What's up?" Black responds from the other side of the door.

"I um…I…I don't have a towel" I wince, blushing furiously.

"Oh, ok. I'll go get you one."

"Thank you" I stand in the shower, shivering. The door opens…then it closes again. I poke my head out of the shower.

"BLACK! GET OUT!" I screech. He laughs and runs out taking my clothes with him, just as I throw the shampoo bottle at his head. Pervert. I jump out of the shower and grab the towel, wrapping it around my body. Fucking hell. The towel is tiny, and only just passes my bum, and skims the top of my breasts. Even worse Black has taken my clothes. I am going to have to leave this room, this…haven…in this towel. Black is so dead. I open the door, and poke my head out. Black isn't there. He'd better run. I walk out of the room, clutching the towel to make sure that it doesn't fall down. Right. Where to now? Oh god. I'm going to have to go downstairs. Ok. Deep breaths Lily. I hold my head up and make for the stairs.

**James' POV**

I look around the kitchen, smiling. It's been ages since I have been here. I turn to Padfoot, who is seated at the table, grinning. I look at Moony, who just shrugs.

"Padfoot…what did you do?" I say, frowning.

"Nothing. I just did what you said. Take Red's old clothes." He smirks.

"Did you get Evans some new ones?" I say. He opens his mouth.

"Ahem." Fucking hell. I grab hold of the counter, bracing myself. Evans is standing in the doorway, wearing the smallest towel I have ever seen. It is practically a dish cloth. Her hair is damp and hanging around her face. A drop of water slides down her neck, disappearing under the towel. What I would give to be that water drop…wait, what did I just say?

"Excuse me!" Shit. I realise that this whole time I have been staring at her boobs. Smooth James, real smooth. I drag my eyes up to her face. She is blushing.

"I was just wondering…WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR!?" She screams. Wow she's mad.

"Lily, didn't Sirius show you where your bedroom was?" Moony asks, in a low calm voice. "You have a wardrobe full of clothes there."

"Of course I knew where my room was. I just came down here for fun!" She turns and stomps out of the room. Padfoot chuckles.

"Oh yeah." She says, storming back in. She grabs Padfoots hair and pulls, before messing it up. He yelps and his hands fly up to his head as he tries to smooth it down. Evans smirks and turns around.

"One last thing…where is my room?" Moony smiles and walks up to her.

"Come on Lily."

**Lily's POV**

I am in love with these new clothes. They are so comfy. I get up, heading for the door…I am really thirsty now. I open the door and step out into the corridor. The bathroom door opens and Potter steps out. Shit. He has a towel slung low on his hips and is drying his hair with another. He freezes when he notices me, one hand holding the towel to his head, the other clutching the one around his waist. I think I have died and gone to heaven. And that's when it hits me. I have feelings for James Potter. Boy am I in trouble.

**I am so sorry for the wait! Would you believe me if I told you I had writers block? Sorry ****. **

**I have recently started a blog, and I would really appreciate it if some of you checked it out. ** . /

**Reviews are cinnamon scented shampoo and jealousy of inanimate objects**

**Isi xx**


	13. Godric's Hollow part Two

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J. .**

**Sorry I have been away for so long, I have been on holiday in Wales. There was no internet either. But that meant I was able to write down a few ideas and draft two more chapters.**

**James' POV**

I stand there, frozen in my towel, as Evans stares at me in shock. Her eyes rake over my body, taking in the fact that underneath the towel I am naked. Her eyes linger on my abs and she licks her lips. This is so awkward. James, don't say anything weird and PUT YOUR ARM DOWN FOR HEAVENS SAKE! I quickly lower the towel I was using to dry my hair. The movement shakes Evans out of her shocked stupor.

"Uh…I…I uh…" she stutters, blushing. Ok James, be cool. Don't be a douche.

"It's ok Evans, I don't blame you for staring" there you go, "I know I am irresistible and all" shut up! Shut up right now! "But you're practically drooling, it's embarrassing" way to go you idiot. She stares at me for a few seconds, a hurt look on her face. Slowly her expression turns to anger and then disgust. Finally in a mocking tone she says "Did you honestly think I was pretending you were Black." And with that she turns and flounces back into her bedroom. 5 seconds later she comes back out.

"I was going downstairs" she says curtly in response to my questioning look. Idiot.

**Lily's POV**

I stomp down the stairs, ignoring Potters sniggers. Git. Just because he has a drool worthy body doesn't mean…No! Bad Lily. Stop thinking about his body. That beautiful, perfect, drool worthy-

"SHUT UP BRAIN!" I scream as I enter the kitchen. Black looks at me, amused.

"Where's Remus?" I ask.

"He's gone to town to get some food. Prongs is gonna head out in a minute to go and visit Charlize." Oh. Charlize. He's got a girlfriend. Yay. Wait…

"Black. What about you? When are you leaving? And when will Remus be back?"

"Moony has to go to the Doctors as well so he won't be back until a bit past midnight. Prongs is going to meet him there so he will be back at the same time. I have been left to babysit."

"I AM NOT A BABY! And you are not going to sit on me!" I glower at him as he smirks.

"Oh, come on Red, I'm not that bad." He throws me a roguish wink in my way. "Plus I heard you talking to Prongs upstairs. Imagining me naked are we?" I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Eww, no. I lied." I shiver at the thought of being attracted to him. Gross.

"Oh come on Red. I am not that bad." He flirts, looking up at me, his hair hanging in his eyes. I guess he is very hot, but he isn't my type. I snort, and then start to laugh. Like…full on belly aching laughter.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" Black puts. And that's how Potter finds us two minutes later, me crying with laughter and Black pouting childishly with his arms folded.

"Ummm, I'm heading out now. Don't kill each other in my absence." Potter says, only half joking.

"I'll try." I manage to choke out in between my breaths.

"I'm not making any promises." Black growls. Potter shoots him a pointed look before heading out, off to see his girlfriend. I frown and snort loudly. Black looks at me questioningly, but I ignore him.

"So, Red, I'm hungry."

"Good for you." I say in a patronizing tone. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well…you're a girl."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Thanks for clearing that up for me Black."  
"Ha ha. I meant you are a girl. Which means you can cook. And I am hungry. Plus, you're already in the kitchen." I move before he can react. Within a matter of seconds he is pinned up against the wall, my hand on his neck.

"Listen Black" I spit "just because I am a girl doesn't mean I belong in the kitchen. As you can see I don't take too kindly to being told what to do. Not all women belong in the kitchen Black. Don't you dare sort me into another one of your stereotypical girl categories. Forget it and I'll kill you." I don't know how serious I was about the last line. The look on Blacks face turns from surprise to cocky. In just a few moves I am pinned against the wall, his hands holding my wrists.

"Alright Red. Perhaps I was a bit rude, and for that I am sorry. But I do not take to kindly to being pinned up against the wall, because it brings back unwanted memories. The only time I enjoy it is when it is done by a very sexy bird who wants to snog me senseless. But you are so hung up on Prongs I doubt the idea even crossed your mind. So, Red, I won't be stereotypical to you if you quit pinning me up against walls, capiche?" I nod. He smirks and lets go of my wrists.

"So, is toast and cereal okay with you?" He asks, heading towards the cupboard. Toast and cereal? Honestly? I sigh and throw my hands up in the air.

"I never said I couldn't cook," I mumble, annoyed that after my brilliant speech I still hadn't proved him wrong. "How does Irish Potato Stew sound?" I sigh, annoyed with myself for giving in. Black grins.

"Seriously Black! Stop fingering the sauce!" I wave the wooden spoon at him.

"Red…don't you mean _Sirius _Black?" He asks, snorting. I groan. Not another Sirius/serious joke! That's the seventh one in ten minutes! Black chuckles at my pained expression.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! Are you done yeeeeeeeeeeet?" He moans.

"For the eleventh time…NO!"

"But I'm hungry." He pouts, patting his belly. "Look, my tummy agrees." He grabs his non-existent belly (stupid abs…they're not as good as Potter's-SHUT UP LILY!) and says "Feed MEEEEE!"

"Five more minutes Black." I sigh, repeatedly telling myself not to stab him with the knife.

No. Bad Lily. Step away from the knife.

Black is singing. Again. The knife is so close.

You know strangulation would be a lot more satisfying.

Or I could just mutilate him.

That's it. The hair is going to go. I reach for the knife and-ding! The timer goes off. Thank God.

"Black, set the table."

"But I don't want tooooooo! It's boring!"

"If you don't set the table you won't get any dinner."  
"You're mean!" He exclaims, sticking his tongue out at me. At my stern gaze he turns away and starts to lay the table. Bloody Hell it's like looking after a five year old.

"Come on Black! Dinner's ready!" I call. He bounds up to me, holding out his bowl.

"It smells delicious Red. I can't wait."

"Well it's been a while since I made this, so let's hope it is not poisonous." I say, as I ladle some into his bowl. He takes it to the table and sits there, waiting for me. I grab a bowl, fill it up and go and join him. As soon as I sit down Black starts to eat. Well I say eat, _inhale _seems to be a more fitting word. By the time I have eaten half of my food he is on his second helpings.  
"Black, you're going to have to leave some for Potter and Remus."

"Red," he says through a mouthful of stew. "Prongs will probably eat at Charlizes'."

"Right. Charlize." I say with contempt. Black gives me a puzzled look.

"I just don't get why he has to go and visit his girlfriend." As soon as the words leave my mouth Black bursts out laughing, spraying food all over the table.

"Red," he chuckles. "Charlize is not his girlfriend. She's his mum!" He laughs. Right. Mum. Not girlfriend. Awkward.

Three helpings later for me and seven for Black and we are both stuffed. I start to get up so that I can go and wash the plates but Black beats me to it.  
"Don't worry red, I'll clean up."

"Thanks." I say, surprised at his moment of chivalry.

"No need to look so surprised Red. How else do you think I get the ladies?" I roll my eyes as he winks at me. I get up and wander off to the living room.

"I'm on the HIGHAY TO HELL!" Blacks voice drifts from the kitchen. I try and stifle a snigger but a small snort slips out.

"Not nice Red!" He calls.

"How on Earth did you hear me?" I respond, shocked.

"Dog like hearing" he responds as he walks in. That was quick. I narrow my eyes at him.

"There's a dishwasher Red." He smirks.

"Psh, knew that." I mutter. "So…what now?"  
Black looks at me and grins.

**So I am really sorry for not updating but I was in Wales. The next chapter has been written and I am just editing it now. **

**Reviews are Irish Potato Stew and Dog like hearing. **

**Isi**

**xx**


	14. Drinking Games Prequel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do have all seven books **

**I felt so bad that I didn't tell you guys that I wasn't going to be able to update that I wrote this little filler chapter just for you ;)**

"No. Nuh uh. Nein. Non. No." I say, shaking my head vigorously.

"Awww, come on Red, it will be fun." Black whines, holding up the bottles of Tequila. No. I do not drink. It lowers my senses and makes me react slower. Plus I am unable to censor my words when drunk, so I usually end up telling people _all _of my secrets. And then Black would find out that I thought that Potter was fit. I mean, come on. Those washboard abs, that damn sex hair, the sexy smirk, his-

"Reeeeed!" Blacks voice snaps me out of my small daydream. "Please. Pretty Please. Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top!" He moans.

"Letmethinkaboutthatno." I respond. He frowns but then perks up again. I glance at him suspiciously.

"I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell." Oh god no. I cover my ears as he screeches 'Call me Maybe'.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy!" His voice breaks as he sings. I wince.

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!" I lunge forward, grabbing the bottle of Tequila and take a big swig. I sigh as the liquid burns my throat. I look up at Black, who has finally stopped singing, and see that he is grinning at me.

"Shut up." I growl, before flinging the bottle his way.

"Alright Red. Let's get this party started." He says, grinning. Kill me now.

**So that was just a short chapter to give you an idea of what is to come. If you have any good drinking games or any secrets that could be spilled then please don't hold back! **


	15. Drinking Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but you already knew that. **

"Come on Red. I think we should play Beer Pong to get us started." I groan, covering my head with one of the sofa cushions.

"Go away! I don't want to play!" I moan. I knew it was a mistake taking that Tequila in the first place, but Black just can't sing!

"Look, Red, loosen up. I am not going to try and take advantage of you if you do get completely shit faced. Also you look like the type of girl that has a very high alcohol tolerance. I doubt you will get drunk to quickly. Come on, it will be fun." Bleurgh. I do not want to do this. Buuuuuuuuuut…

"Fine. But if I wake up tomorrow and find that you took advantage of me then I will castrate you. Even if I beg you to kiss me or anything then don't, because I don't actually want you. Got that?"

"YAY!" Black squeals, jumping up and hugging me.

"Oof, get off of me you lump." Black laughs and drops me, before heading off to the kitchen to get the beer and plastic cups. I sigh and drag myself off the sofa and head towards the table. Black tosses the cups my way and I start to set them up. As I put one down he fills it up, and we move on like this. When we are finished Black produces a small ping pong ball from his pocket. I give him a puzzled look.

"I like to be prepared." He says, shrugging. Strange boy, I think, shaking my head.

"Alright, I'll go first."

7 drinks each later and it is pretty clear that we are evenly matched.

"Alright Red. We are both too good. New game!" Black sings, snatching up the ping pong ball.

"Alright. How about a game of 'Have you ever…?'" I suggest. I doubt that there is anything that Black has never done, so Never Have I Ever was definitely out of the question.

"Ok." Black responds. "Buuuuuut, if you have done so then you have to take a shot and tell the back story behind it." I consider this for a moment. It's quite risky. There is a chance that I might let slip some of my deepest secrets in here…then again…I'll get to hear Blacks.

"Alright. You're on. But we have to make an unbreakable vow, that what is said in the room stays in the room. We never bring it up in front of anyone else, or tell anyone else. Break the vow and I'll break you. Capiche?" Black grins at me, before nodding. Why do I have the feeling that this was a huge mistake?

After we had set up the shot glasses we sat down in the living room, me on the sofa, Black on the floor.

"Alright Red, I'll go first." Black shoots me a wink. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Yes. Connor, Lewis, Matt, Snape and Ja-Potter." I say, before tossing back a shot.

"You've kissed Severus Snape?" Black wrinkles his nose and makes a gagging sound. I blush.

"Yes, but he thought that I was drowning and that he was giving me the kiss of life and when I gasped his tongue sort of ended up in my mouth and-" I stop, blushing furiously at the disgusted look on Black's face, which is starting to turn green.

"Oh shut up." I mutter. "Right, my go. Have you ever been hit by a member of your family?" Blacks face darkens, turning stormy, before he tosses back a shot.

"On several occasions. The worst was when I told my parents that I didn't want to join the Death Eaters, and that me and prongs were going to hunt them instead. I yelled at them that they were scum and I hated them. My father grabbed hold of me and pushed me up against the wall, before punching me in the face. I wasn't expecting it so I had no time to prepare myself, and my head snapped back and hit the wall, knocking me unconscious. When I woke up I was lying on the kitchen floor, with two broken ribs, cuts on my face and a slashed up back. My father had hit me continuously with his belt, leaving deep cuts in my back. He only stopped when my brother, Regulus, begged him too. That was the only time that Regulus had ever stood up for me. He begged me to stay, to reconsider my 'career choice'. When I said no he called me a coward, and told me that he hated me. I told him that we were no longer brothers, and that if he ended up getting himself killed he'd better not expect me to care. Then I left." I stare at Black, as he shakes his head and rubs his eyes. "I've got something in my eye." He says gruffly.

"Of course." I murmur.

"Alright Red, my go. Have _you _ever been hit by a member of your family?" I frown, before slowly picking up a shot and knocking it back.

"My dad. Several times. Only ever once or twice at a time though, then my mother would step in and he would slap her about instead." I shake my head, trying to get rid of the unwelcome memories that are looming up. "Have you ever…had a girlfriend?" Black laughs bitterly, before grabbing a shot. Woah, someone dated him!?

"Her name was Trisha. I thought I loved her. Turns out she was a Death Eater spy. Found out when I proposed, she laughed and said no. That she couldn't keep up the façade of _loving me_ anymore. She told me that I was worthless, and the whole time we were together she had been reporting back to Lucius Fucking Malfoy. She then began talking about how they were involved, and that he was going to reward her for discovering where we lived. I didn't want to, but I had to."

"Didn't want to what?"

"Kill her." I stare at him, shocked. Black looks back at me, chin raised, eyes defiant. The only sign that he is hurting is the slight quiver in his jaw. I break eye contact and look away.

"Time to lighten up the mood methinks." Black crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue. I force out a laugh, and then soon I can't stop. Black sits there, a bemused look on his face, watching me break down into hysterical laughter. Eventually I pull myself together and sit upright, trying to act as though nothing happened. Black gives me a quizzical look, before asking his next question.

"Ok…Have you ever eaten a flamingo?" I stare at him. He looks back, a serious look on his face.

"No." I say. "Alright Black. Have you ever been to the moon?" Black lets out a bark laugh, before shaking his head.

The game continued like that for a while. Somehow we managed to drink all the shots. I honestly have no idea what Black was doing dancing with a grizzly bear but ok. I don't want to know either. Woah, boy I feel dizzy.

"Hey, Red, are you alright?" Black slurs.

"I think I'm drunk." I reply, before giggling.

"Awesome! Me too!" Black cries, grinning like a prize fool. I start to giggle, and soon I can't stop.

"Fuck!" I scream, as I roll off the sofa.  
"Oof." Black moans when I land on top of him. "Urgh, you weigh a ton Daor." He groans, pushing me off of him. I stop laughing.

"Don't call me that." I frown.

"Why?" I shake my head.

"Why?" Black says, glaring at me.

"Because that's what my mum used to call me and now she's dead. She's dead and whenever I hear that I think of her and the last time I saw her." I scream, throwing a pillow at Black.

"How did she die Lily?" The shock of him calling me Lily and the unexpected tenderness in his voice makes me stop crying. I look at him, and see a sympathetic look on his face.

"My dad killed her." I reply, stonily. Now it's his turn to look shocked. "I came home late one day, and they were arguing. Again. My dad tried to hit her, but I stepped in. I shouted at him. He got so worked up that he ended up threatening me with a knife. I closed my eyes and prayed for the end to be swift and painless. But I the knife never touched me. My mum had jumped in the way, and my dad stabbed her instead. She died because of me. She died because she loved me too much. So I left. I left and cut all ties. I no longer speak to my sister, or any of my friends, because people who love me, and care about me get hurt. The only person I thought I could trust was Sev-I mean Snape, because he went through something similar. Sadly that was not the case." By the end of my long rant my voice starts to break, and now I fully break down, sobbing as Black puts his arms around me.

"Shhh Lily, it's ok. It's ok."

"No it isn't. And why are you calling me Lily Black?"

"Well don't you prefer it to Red? And can you call me Padfoot?"  
"I think that I prefer it when you call me Red. Lily just sounds so weird. And I am going to call you Sirius, because Potter, the little fucker, calls you Padfoot."  
"Woah, what's up with all this hostility towards Prongs?" Oops. Was that obvious?

"Nothing." I smirk at my use of the word. "According to him, absolutely nothing." Psh, nothing. Kissing me isn't nothing. I am a kissing goddess. Black gives me a strange look. Shit.

"Did I say that out loud?" I whisper. He nods, grinning. Oh god. Oh god.

"What's this about you kissing Prongs?"

"It's nothing!" I shout.

"Nothing. Isn't that what Prongs said when we were in the forest and-ooooh!" A look of understanding crossed Sirius' face, as he pieced the two together. "Red. I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
"Didn't mean it? According to Potter kissing means nothing. Scratch that. Kissing me means nothing. Not even when it leaves you with butterflies in your stomach and the annoying voice in your head that tells you it was the best kiss you have ever had and that it meant nothing? Have you ever kissed someone and realized that you thought that they were extremely sexy, and that perhaps things were looking up for you to find out it meant _nothing_?" My voice breaks on the last word.

"Butterflies in you stomach eh?" Shit. That's not Sirius. I slowly turn my head, and see Potter in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. I watch as he takes in the empty shot glasses, alcohol bottles and finally stops on me and Sirius.

"Psh. No. Plus I bet I get butterflies whenever I kiss someone, see!" And with that I turn and kiss Sirius full on the lips. He sits there for a second, shocked, before responding. It's great and all, but. I break away.

"Nice, but weird." Sirius says, shaking his head. "It did nothing for me. No offence Red."  
"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I scream. I stand up and turn to face Potter. "This is all your fault! If you weren't such an amazing kisser I would probably be ripping Sirius' clothes off right now. But no! All I can think about is you! And I can't even stand you! It is so ironic that the person I will now compare all off my future kisses to is James Fucking Potter, who said it meant nothing!" As I shouted I stepped closer to him, until my finger was poking his chest. Woah. Too close. I try to step back, but Potters arms fly up, trapping me. He pulls me towards him. I look up into his eyes.

"God Evans, you are absolutely clueless." He chuckles, before bending his head down to capture my lips. I melt into his kiss, responding with vigor.

"Umm, guys, still here." We break apart, flustered. Sirius looks at us, smirking. Shit. I just kissed James Potter. Again. I hate my life.

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I know that you guys all hate me right now, but I have been soo busy in school. I am in Year 10 and I have had a shitload of assessments these passed few weeks. Updates might have big intervals in between them, and for that I am sorry. **

**Anyone got any ideas for what could happen next? **

**Reviews are deep secreats and kissing James Potter, again.**

**Isi xx**e He p


End file.
